Enfin, je crois
by Abelforth Dumbledore
Summary: OS. JamesLily Le jour où James arrête son petit jeu et ignore Lily, cette dernière s'inquiète et s'interroge...


**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Voici un peti One Shot. mon premier en fait. Il est tout petit, mais l'idée m'est venu hier soir alors que je venais pour écrire le chapitre 14 d'un Amour Sacrifié. Je viens de le terminer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un OS sur James et Lily, mon couple préféré. Ah oui je voulais vous dire, qu'après un amour sacrifié, je me consacrerai à l'écriture d'une fiction Dray/ Mione .**

**Bon les noms des personnages appartiennent à Jo Rowling. **

**Rating : tout public !**

**Laissez moi vos reviews ! Bisous !**

**Abel'**

**

* * *

**

**Enfin, je crois….**

Je te vois arriver… Comme d'habitude, tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux noirs. Tu te crois si intéressant, mais je ne supporte pas cet aspect de toi… Enfin, je crois ...

Tu lances des regards aguicheurs aux serdaigles un peu plus loin. Elles gloussent, tu est heureux. Enfin, je crois…

Tu ne m'as pas vu ce matin. Je suis contente, et à la fois déçue. D'habitude tu viens me voir, tu essaies de m'avoir, mais je te repousse agacée par tes mascarades ! Je suis contente de ne pas subir ça, mais à la fois triste de voir que tu ne me regarde pas. Je ne m'agacerai pas, tant mieux, mais ça me manquera.

Oui en fait je crois que ton petit jeu est devenu une habitude pour toi comme pour moi. Tu viens, je te repousse, et on recommence. C'est le seul lien qui nous lie : ton cinéma.

Tu ne me vis pas de la matinée. Ni de la journée. Qu'as-tu changé ? Peut-être m'as-tu oubliée ? Qui sais.

Le lendemain, tu continues ton nouveau jeu : m'ignorer. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. M'as-tu oubliée ? Je ne pense pas, enfin je crois….

Tu continues à agir de la sorte jusqu'à la fin de semaine. Pourquoi ? Ta façon de me draguer me manque. Ton ignorance me ronge. Ça me manque… Alors je ne résiste plus. Je dois aller te parler. J'attends dans la salle commune. Tu arrives, mais tu ne me regardes plus. Seul Remus me vois et me regarde te regarder. Je tourne la tête et j'attends.

Un moment, par chance, Remus se met à jouer aux échecs avec Peter, alors que Black monte dans votre dortoir. Tu es seul devant une fenêtre, alors je m'approche…

_- Potter, dis-je pas très sûre de moi._

Tu te tourne vers moi et lève un sourcil, signe d'étonnement.

_- Que veux-tu Evans ? Demandes-tu indifférent._

_- Je voulais savoir si t'allais bien._

_- Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? Dis-tu en riant._

_- Ah… Ben euh, c'est que…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Evans ? Nous coincer en train de faire une connerie ! Se moque Sirius, alors qu'il revient. Laisse-nous tranquilles !_

Je n'ai d'autres choix que de partir. Mais le voir indifférent et de savoir qu'il va bien, me fait mal. Il s'en fout de moi, en fait. Je sent mon estomac se nouer. Vexée par la dernière réplique de Sirius, je déserte la salle commune à grandes enjambées. J'ai besoin de respirer l'air frais du soir. Je descends rapidement les marches. Sans m'en rendre compte je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je me contrôle et l'essuie. Je vais m'asseoir au bord du lac.  
Je me trouve stupide… Il s'et acharné sur moi depuis notre cinquième année, et maintenant, il passe à autre chose. C'est compréhensible. Mais ce changement du jour au lendemain… Je n'étais qu'une fille comme les autres… Mais j'avais réussi à croire le contraire… Je suis comme les autres finalement : trop stupide, et pourtant attirée par ce séducteur…  
Alors je sens les larmes monter. Il s'est joué de moi, j'y ai cru, ça fait si mal…

Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule. J'essaie de stopper mes larmes. Je me retourne et je vois ses deux iris dorés. Remus.

Il s'assied et ne dis rien. Il respecte ma douleur. Ce n'est que lorsque mes sanglots se calment qu'il prend la parole.

_- Ça va ? Demande-t-il._

Je ne réponds pas. Il se rapproche de moi.

_- Lily, que se passe-t-il ? _

_- Rien…_

_- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
- Pour décompresser…  
- C'est à cause de lui ? Me demande-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse; il s'en doute._

Une fois de plus, je reste muette. Ce qui confirme ce qu'il pensait.

_- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il arrête de te « harceler » tous les jours ?_

_- Si, mais il ne me regarde plus, il ne m'adresse plus la parole… Il s'en fout de moi. _

_- Mais tu t'en fous de lui !_

_- Oui mais je m'étais habituée à son manège… Ça me manque…_

_- Et tu tiens à lui…_

Ce n'étais pas une question, c'était une affirmation de sa part. Mon silence lui donna encore raison.

_- Lily…_

_- Non Remus ! Pourquoi viens-tu remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Il t'as envoyé pour prendre de mes nouvelles et pour se foutre de moi, maintenant qu'il m'a bien faite marcher !_

_- Non aucunement ! Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je te vois le regarder sans cesse. Tu es partie si vite, je m'inquiétais. Il ne sait pas que je suis venu te voir._

Je le regarde. Suis-je bête… Je connais pourtant Remus. Que m'as-t-il pris.

_- Désolée, Remus. Ne lui dis rien… _

Je me lève te le laisse seul. Il n'essaie même pas de me rattraper. A peine arrivée au deuxième étage, je te croise, Potter, au bras d'une Poufsouffle. Tu me regardes et l 'embrasses. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et j'ai du mal à respirer. Je continue de marcher, la tête haute, même si je me retiens. Je fonce dans les toilettes des filles les plus proches. Je vais devant un lavabo et laisse ma douleur s'exprimer. Je tiens autant que ça à toi ? Je crois… Je pleure, je pleure… Et lorsque je lève la tête, je vois mon reflet dans la glace. Mes yeux verts sont rougis par les larmes. Mes cheveux roux sont en désordres et mes tâches de rousseurs sont humides. C'est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas repoussé si souvent, si j'avais arrêté de jouer à ton jeu. Je me dégoûtes. Alors que je lance un sort sur le miroir pour briser mon reflet, et je ne vois pas la silhouette du vieux concierge sur le pas de la porte.

Voilà, j'écope d'une retenue. La première de ma scolarité, durant ma dernière année, à cause de toi, mais surtout de moi.

Rusard doit me contacter pour ma retenue.

L'après-midi, je vais dans la salle commune. Je prends mon livre de métamorphose et commence à lire le chapitre que McGonagall nous a donné à étudier pour mardi. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Soudain tu entres, en t'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu sembles chercher quelqu'un … Ton regard se pose sur moi et tu t'approches. Je rêve ? Que me veux-tu ? Remus t'a-t-il parlé ?

_- Evans ! C'est toi que je cherche !_

_- Vraiment ? Dis-je abasourdie._

_- Oui… Je dois te dire un truc… _

Je sens mon cœur battre. Que veux-tu me dire ? Que tu m'aimes et que tu regrettes de m'avoir ignorée ? J'ai du mal à cacher mon excitation.

_- James ?_

Tu sursautes. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je t'appelles par ton prénom.

_- Ah oui… Je voulais te dire que ta retenue sera tout à l'heure avec McGonagall. Attends dans la salle commune, elle doit venir nous dire quelque chose, dis-tu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

Je te vois t'éloigner. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je me sens blessée par ta moquerie. Tu as déjà rejoins ton groupe. La douleur et la colère me submerge. Je me lève jette mon livre sur le fauteuil en face de moi et me dirige vers toi, en hurlant.

_- Potter ! Ça t'amuse de te foutre des autres ? Tu aimes les faire souffrir ! _

Je ne contrôles plus mes larmes.

_- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin égoïste et prétentieux !_

_- Faut te calmer la préfète-en-chef ! Crache Sirius. T'es devenue folle à lier !_

Je n'en peux plus. Je te vois me regarder froidement. Je pars en courrant.

Le soir, je ne vais pas manger, je reste seule dans la salle commune. Je me sens si seule. Même Alice s'inquiète pour moi. En fait à part elle et Remus, aucune autre personne n'a remarqué ma douleur. Seuls mes amis essaient de me soutenir. Mais je refuse leur aide : j'ai ma fierté tout de même.

McGonagall vient me chercher à vingt et une heure. Je dois transformé du sable en verre, ou plus exactement en fenêtre, et parfois en miroir. Je ne suis pas très douée en métamorphose, non que je sois mauvaise, mais plutôt normale, alors cet exercice me semble assez dur. A la fin de la séance, aux alentours de vingt trois heures, elle me laisse partir, avec pour dernière tâche d'aller remplacer le miroir que j'ai brisé. Je trouve ça stupide. Il aurait été plus simple de réparer l'ancien.

J'entre dans les toilettes des filles et accroche le miroir par magie. Mais là je pousse un cri. J'ai été surprise par une silhouette. Ta silhouette.

_- Potter, que fais-tu là ?_

Tu as l'air différent de tout à l'heure. Plus triste. Enfin, je crois…

_- Je voulais m'excuser…_

_- Bien sûr ! Et tu comptes te foutre de moi pendant longtemps ! Ça t'as amusé de me séduire et de m'ignorer ensuite ! _

_- Non, m'excuser réellement._

Je te vois te rapprocher. Enfin, je crois… A moins que ce ne soit la fatigue…

_- J'étais été odieux tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas vu que tu allais mal… dis-tu, en baissant la tête._

Ce geste me surprends. Tu es gêné… Enfin, je crois….

_- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais je crois que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne._

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Rugis-je._

_- Mais attends, tu n'es pas facile ! Tu veux que j'arrête, et ensuite tu te plains ! _

_- Mais enfin ! T'ai-je dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ? _

_- Non ! _

_- Alors pourquoi m'ignorer ? Pourquoi, me regarder froidement ? Pourquoi me rendre jalouse ? Pourquoi me faire mal !_

J'avais reculé de quelques pas et tu avais avancé. Tu es, désormais, à même pas un mètre de moi. Tu poses une main sur mon épaule.

_- Te rendre... Jalouse ? Dis-tu étonné._

Je ne réponds pas.

_- Lily, pardonne-moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je suis sincère, crois-moi…_

_- Alors Pourquoi m'ignorais-tu ?_

_- Pour que tu me vois autrement…_

_- Je n'aime pas ce James indifférent… Je préfère presque le James séducteur !_

_- Que dirais-tu du vrai James ? Demandes-tu rapidement._

_- Existe-t-il ? Dis-je craintive._

Tu poses doucement ta main droite sur ma joue et te penches vers moi. Je te laisse faire. Nos lèvres se touches. On se découvre. Je t'aime.. Enfin, je crois….

On se lâche et se regarde dans les yeux.

_- Il existe Lily. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose.._

_- Laquelle ? _

_- Aime-moi, comme je t'aime, Lily Evans. _

Je te regarde. Ton beau regard chocolat semble sincère. Je le vois briller. De l'amour…

_- Est-ce le vrai James ? _

_- Oui… Tu apprendras à le connaître…Mais, pardonne-moi avant…_

_- Oui._

_- Pardon ? Dis-tu étonné._

_- Je veux bien connaître le vrai James et je te pardonne._

_- Pourras-tu m'aimer un jour ?_

_- Oui, enfin je crois que je t'aime déjà, dis-je amusée, mais surtout heureuse…_

**The END**

* * *

**Une tite Review ? Merci d'avoir lu "My first One Shot" lol**


End file.
